


Mondays

by splash



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Gen, Running Family, Slight mention of Monday Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash/pseuds/splash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays are usually the worst day of the week <br/>But for Jihyo <br/>Mondays are the days that make everything<br/>Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays

No matter how many times Jihyo woke up at 4am on a Monday each week, she could never adjust to grow comfortable to such schedule. It didn't make it any better that it was in the middle of winter; chilly nights were not ideal. She picked up her phone to turn off the alarm and gazed outside to meet the dark grey sky, barely any light visible.

After rolling around for a considerable amount of time, she forced herself up for her usual morning routine. Washed up, got dressed in comfortable clothing—she hadn't been assigned a dress code and she'd be given clothing to wear anyway—and applied basic makeup. As soon as she'd exited her house, she spotted a car with her assigned driver was parked, waiting for her to come in. Today was going to be a long day.

She could tell when they had arrived at the location due to the large crowd of staff dressed in black parkas. Cameras and lighting were set up in front of the new shopping mall that was said to open next week. Seemed like a smart promotion idea to give it a weeks time for _Running Man_ to give the place a tease.

She hopped out of the car, not forgetting to thank her driver, and made her way to the staff, greeting everyone we made eye contact with.

"Morning Jihyo," Sukjin greeted her as the makeup staff powdered his face. "You look tired as usual." Jihyo rolled her eyes and smiled, the dye in his hair was especially obvious today. She nearly commented on it but decided not to. Surely, someone would bring it up during the opening segment today.

"Good morning!" She was soon met with her usual makeup staff as they powdered her face lightly and filled in her eyebrows. She was grateful that today's mission didn't start straight off with an introduction.

In a matter of minutes, the rest of the members arrived, they all greeted each other tiredly and at 5am they were situated in front of the building, the opening slate done and Jaesuk was doing the introduction.

Jihyo hadn't noticed, but she'd soon dazed off. The members were making comments at each other's attire as usual, and Jongkook commented on Sukjin's jet black hair (Jihyo subconsciously smirked.) Kwangsoo made some comments about revenge, something about getting ousted last episode which Jihyo didn't remember much of. Perhaps she'd watch the episode tonight.

Jaesuk mentioned how the shopping mall reminded him of the first episode. Jihyo imagined a small window for a flashback of episode 1 would play simultaneously at this moment. Her gaze wandered across the cameras, not remembering any of the moments that her members spoke of. _Oh, that's right. I wasn't in that episode_.

She was alerted out of her daze when she noticed the rest of her team had their eyes on her. "Huh?" Her eyes were big as she stared back at them. Jaesuk laughed and Sukjin simply commented "completely blank."

Soon enough, the guests were introduced. An actor from a currently airing drama came from around the corner of the mall and everyone all cheered and greeted. Moments later, another two actresses from the same drama popped out. Jihyo didn't recognise them all straight away but was still beaming at the thought of getting to know them better through the show. She knew that the appearance of the actresses meant that her screen time would decrease dramatically, but it was okay.

Her members noted their beauty, and Jihyo couldn't help but agree; the two actresses were indeed beautiful.

They were split into two teams of five members each and soon after the introduction they were ushered into a minibus to the next mission. Seemed like they wanted to keep the teams together so Jaesuk could interview them as much as possible during the episode. The viewers for the next aired episode were sure to increase. As they all gathered in the minibus, Jihyo knew her place immediately. The one seat alone by the window. The bus was filled with laughter and praises to the guests. Kwangsoo expressed his attraction to the two ladies. One of the guests admitted to admiring Jongkook—"love line" was quoted. The male guest noticed Jihyo's silence and complimented her beauty in real life. She smiled as she thanked him and complimented him back, as well as noticing a glint in Gary's eyes. The camera would cut to there. She knew. She was silent the rest of the trip.

Their first mission was mud related. Jihyo was eliminated third. She had forgotten the objective but it's not like her efforts were going to be noticed anyway. Today's episode focused on the beautiful guests. If she were lucky, she'd be able to get at least 8 full minutes of screen time on today's recording. But it was okay, for the sake if the show. One of the actresses soon joined her as she was next to be eliminated. As the next round began she started cheering for her team energetically. Surely enough, Jihyo's team shouted disappointed comments at her due to her lack of energy. She was slightly hurt, but it was okay. She jokingly lifted her fist up at then and bit her lip. Secretly, she wished she could've told them to shut their mouths. Her cheering wouldn't have helped their crappy performance anyway—her team was down two more members compared to the other team.

As soon as she'd thought it, she felt guilty. She was having a negative attitude. She couldn't help but feel bad.

As soon as the segment finished, Jihyo felt grateful for their first break in a while. Her team had lost but she hadn't been too disappointed. She went to the rest table to peel off her muddy clothes, only left in her leggings and long shirt. She wasn't feeling it today. She didn't know why she bothered. Everything was just bringing her down.

Jaesuk walked up to her and passed her a bottle of water. She was internally grateful at the gesture, grateful even for the smallest attention. Kwangsoo soon after approached, gulping down some water. He smeared off some mud on her face and offered a smile and nod to Jihyo before joining Jaesuk in conversation. Haha passed her cap that she had unknowingly dropped, mumbling something along the lines of "you fool." She was surprised that Sukjin didn't scold her but instead praised her for her efforts during the first mission and Jongkook placed a towel around her shoulders and held his fist up in a "fighting" gesture. The actresses both approached her kindly, beginning conversation and for the first time that day, she genuinely laughed. They were so different compared to on camera. Not falsely outgoing, rather, more down to earth. She looked around at her members and knew that they all did this for the show, but truly, they were family.

Gary soon approached her, still in muddy clothes of colour that weren't the same as hers and smiled. "How are you going, beautiful?"

Jihyo's eyes widened as she laughed and looked away. She took a drink of her water and then smiled genuinely. Gary looked back at her and laughed shyly, eyebrows raised and a playful expression splashed onto his face. Her Gary was being so silly. That single comment. That simple, silly comment was what made moments like this bearable.

That's what made everything okay.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Jihyo was supposed to have a crap day with crap hurdling from everyone with only Gary as her support line but the Running Family is too perfect and cute and the thought of someone not caring at all hurts and is impossible. So basically my fic turned from Monday couple centric to running family.


End file.
